


mistle-foe (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Todos los demás se habían ocupado con adornos y oropel, mientras que Stiles tenía un grupo de hojas de plástico en una mano. Y estaba de pie en una silla plegable que había equilibrado entre la mesa de café y el brazo del sofá."¿Cómo sigues vivo?", Preguntó Derek, viendo cómo una de las patas de la silla se tambaleaba precariamente.





	mistle-foe (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mistle-foe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076203) by [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust). 



Pasaron años antes de que Derek se sintiera listo para volver a Beacon Hills. Cora ya se había mudado con Erica, Isaac y Boyd mientras los betas terminaban sus estudios universitarios en la universidad comunitaria. Durante meses de videollamadas y mensajes de texto, Derek ideó un plan.

Mirando a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sonreír. Las renovaciones en el loft tomaron mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero el resultado final valió la pena. Erica y Boyd habían reclamado el apartamento del tercer piso, Lydia y Cora estaban en el segundo piso e Isaac y Jackson compartían la planta baja. En algún momento, tendrían que remodelar los apartamentos restantes para Kira, Scott, Allison y Stiles. Pero Derek tenía hasta mayo para hacerlo.

"Derek, si has terminado de mirar hacia el espacio, ¿podrías decirme si estas luces están espaciadas uniformemente?" Preguntó Lydia desde su posición sobre los hombros de Boyd.

Cora se rió de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo su cara, antes de volverse hacia su novia. "Se ve perfecto, nena".

Lydia gruñó algo en voz baja incluso para el rango de audición de los hombres lobo, luego escondió el extremo de las luces justo debajo de la estrella.

Boyd la ayudó a ponerse de pie y dio un paso atrás para examinar su trabajo. Asintió una vez, pareciendo complacido. "Escogistéis uno bueno".

Era cierto, Erica e Isaac habían logrado traer un árbol de hoja perenne casi simétrico. Sin embargo, Derek realmente habría apreciado algún tipo de advertencia antes de que toda la manada apareciera en su puerta. A las ocho de la mañana nada menos.

Pero mirando a Jackson e Isaac discutiendo sobre cómo las luces debían envolver el balcón y Erica transformando la masa de galletas preparada en formas festivas, Derek se sintió abrumado por los sentimientos de manada, seguridad y hogar.

Solo faltaba una cosa.

"¿Alguien me extrañaba?"

Derek se sobresaltó ante la voz familiar. Habían pasado años desde que habían estado en la misma habitación, pero sintió que su corazón hacía el mismo salto.

"Veo que has logrado que este lugar se vea menos como una mazmorra de asesinatos", dijo Stiles mientras doblaba la esquina hacia el espacio habitable.

Scott estaba detrás de él. "Para ser una mazmorra, tendríamos que estar bajo tierra".

"Bien, mazmorra de asesinato es realmente más una estética ..." Stiles se fue callando, observando los adornos navideños que habían puesto en el loft.

Moviéndose torpemente, Derek logró sonreír. "Um. Hola."

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. "Heyyyy Derek", dijo, acelerando el ritmo.

"No quiero interrumpir, pero Derek el temporizador está a punto de sonar". Erica se limpió las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros. "¡Y Batman! ¿Dónde está mi abrazo?"

Con esa bala esquivada, Derek se ocupó en la cocina. Era un desafío alimentar a una manada de lobos, especialmente cuando estaban hambrientos. Pero él y Cora habían encontrado un viejo libro de recetas que había pertenecido a uno de sus tíos y comenzaron a cocinar las comidas que recordaban.

Movió el chili en la olla de cocción lenta, luego sacó el pan de maíz. Los otros eran ruidosos en la otra habitación y Derek tuvo que tomarse un momento para apoyarse en el mostrador. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que les había escuchado riendo y hablando así. Como si fueran niños reales, no soldados o estrategas planeando la mejor manera de defender sus hogares.

"¿Estás bien?" Cora preguntó desde la puerta.

Alejando los oscuros y sangrientos recuerdos, Derek asintió.

Ella robó un poco de masa para galletas, luego revisó el horno. "¿Erica? ¿Están listas para meterse?"

"Cierto, estaba haciendo algo". Hubo un choque y algunos gritos, luego Erica entró en la cocina. "Ve a ayudar a Stiles, vigilaré todo".

Cora puso los ojos en blanco. "No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que no rompa la cocina ".

No es que eso fuera muy tranquilizador, pero Derek las dejó de todos modos.

Todos los demás se habían ocupado con adornos y oropel, mientras que Stiles tenía un grupo de hojas de plástico en una mano. Y estaba de pie en una silla plegable que había equilibrado entre la mesa de café y el brazo del sofá.

"¿Cómo sigues vivo?", Preguntó Derek, viendo cómo una de las patas de la silla se tambaleaba precariamente.

Stiles agarró el respaldo de la silla para mantener el equilibrio, luego se estiró más alto, aún a pulgadas del techo. "Siento que debería ofenderme".

"Baja". Derek se acercó, manteniendo sus ojos fijos firmemente por encima de donde estaba la camisa de Stiles. "Antes de herirte".

"Me enfrente a una manada de arpías. De ninguna manera un poco de ..."

Solo los rápidos reflejos de Derek evitaron que se cayera de la silla. "Hay literalmente una puerta a cinco pies de aquí. ¿Por qué no puedes colgarlo allí?"

"Porque esta es la ubicación ideal." Stiles se apoyó fuertemente en Derek, usándole como palanca para alcanzar el último tramo y pegar la cinta en su lugar. "¡Perfecto!"

"Debería dejarte caer." Derek aflojó su agarre en la silla, haciendo que Stiles se balancee peligrosamente. No es que Derek le fuera a dejar caer alguna vez.

Stiles chilló, agitando los brazos para mantener el equilibrio. "¡Maldita sea, Derek! Ahora eres mi muérdago-enemigo ".

"Voy a cubrir tus pasillos", respondió Derek, cayendo fácilmente en sus viejas bromas.

Jackson les arrojó un montón de pañuelos de papel. "Solo besaos ya."

Erica y Cora silbaron desde la cocina. Derek suspiró. Todos en su manada eran un montón de gilipollas.

Pero Stiles le observaba con cuidado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Después de un momento, se decidió. Antes de que Derek supiera lo que estaba pasando, Stiles había saltado de su posición y le dejó aferrado a una silla vacía.

"Entonces," Stiles se acercó, cuidando de no empujar a Derek. "Estás parado debajo del muérdago".

Derek dejó caer la silla.

Alguien debe haberla atrapado porque no escuchó el ruido metálico contra el suelo. No, todo lo que escuchó fue la sangre que corría por sus oídos y su propio ritmo cardíaco.

Stiles se lamió los labios, mirando como los ojos de Derek seguían el movimiento.

"¿Está bien si-?"

La pregunta no se formó completamente antes de que los labios de Derek estuvieran en los suyos. Alguien aplaudió y una cámara de teléfono hizo clic. Probablemente Lydia, pero Derek no podía molestarse en comprobarlo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, los brazos de Stiles estaban alrededor de la cintura de Derek y Derek tenía una mano en el pelo de Stiles.

"Deberíamos hacer eso de nuevo", dijo Stiles, un poco sin aliento. "Me gusta mucho".

Derek se echó a reír, acercándole más y enterrando su cara en el lado del cuello de Stiles. Casi podía sentir la pieza faltante deslizarse en su lugar.


End file.
